Merci
by Sukini
Summary: Petite histoire assez personnelle, pour remercier Superbrioche et raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé.


Salut tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour une histoire un peu particulière aujourd'hui. En effet, je tenais à remercier celui qui m'a aidé à tenir toute cette longue année sans même le savoir  
Je vais aussi raconter ce qui m'est arrivé. Je sais que c'est assez personnelle, mais je n'en peux plus, je n'arrive plus à le garder pour moi.

Un grand merci à toi Superbrioche, tu m'as empêché cette année de faire des choses que j'aurais regretté par la suite.  
Ta bonne humeur doit être contagieuse, toi qui est toujours le sourire aux lèvres avec un jeu de mot sortit de nul part.  
Tu m'as donné envie, semaine après semaine, de rentrer de l'internat de mon lycée pour m'installer devant tes vidéos chaque week-end.  
Je tenais mes semaines rien que pour ça.  
Tu ne sauras sûrement jamais tout ce que tu as fait pour moi mais... Merci. Simplement. C'en est presque pauvre comme remerciements pour tout ce que tu as pu nous donner, à tes viewers comme à moi. Et je tente de me rattraper avec les fanarts que je te dessine.

Tout a commencé le jour où je l'ai rencontré, cette fille de petite taille et aux cheveux châtains. Elle s'appelait Chloé. On était dans la même classe, avec 3 autres filles. Une rousse, Malou, et deux brunes : l'une aux cheveux bouclés, Caroline, l'autre aux cheveux lisses, Céléna.  
Caroline, Malou, Chloé et moi étions dans la même chambre d'internat, comme si être dans la même classe de suffisait pas. D'ailleurs, dans notre section, nous étions 5 filles et 5 garçons.

Je suis arrivée tout sourire, pleine d'espoir, heureuse de rentrer au lycée pour constater le changement de caractère des adolescents, qu'on m'avait tant vanté. Je cherche encore actuellement.

Nous étions un lycée agricole, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé le nombre de paysans, de chasseurs, de racistes et d'homophobes que j'allais rencontrer, prêt à cogner la première personne qui n'avait pas le même avis qu'eux.  
J'ai toujours eu peur de la solitude, c'est ce qui m'a fait défaut.  
Ma première erreur fut de dire que j'aimais le loup, quand ils me l'ont demandé dans une discussion banale. Etant entourée de paysans et de fils de bergers, j'ai immédiatement été prise pour cible.  
La nouvelle s'est rependue comme une traînée de poudre. Quand on me croisait dans les couloirs, on s'amusait à faire le loup, et on parlait dans mon dos. J'entendais ce bouche à bouche continuel, ces murmures qui se voulaient discrets mais provoquant. Ils me regardaient si méchamment que j'ai pris peur. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient me frapper.  
Je me suis tu. Je n'ai rien dit. J'ai laissé l'histoire se tasser. Même face aux mises en garde qui sonnaient plus comme des menaces.

Bien sûr je ne m'intégrais toujours pas. Tout le monde parlait aux filles avec qui je traînais, qui était accessoirement celle de ma chambre, et donc de ma classe, sauf à moi. Chloé connaissait déjà pas mal de monde au lycée, Malou, Caro et moi la laissions nous mener, croyant naïvement qu'elle nous aiderait à nous intégrer. Et pour atteindre cet objectif, il n'y avait pas d'amitié qui tienne, seulement trois hypocrites.  
Je leur ais alors demandé de m'aider à m'intégrer, elles y arrivant assez bien, n'ayant pas été prises pour cible dès le début de l'année. Elles m'ont alors reprochés d'être ce que j'étais. Je les ais laissés refaire ma garde robe entièrement, attirant l'attention de mes parents.  
Ensuite, ce fut au tour de mes cheveux : les boucles. Pour elles, j'étais beaucoup mieux sans. Je les ais donc laissé lisser mes cheveux presque chaque soir, alors que je cachais mon visage sous mes mèches pour qu'elles ne voient pas l'état dans lequel ça me mettait.  
Puis ce fut au tour de ce que j'aimais : je devais arrêter de parler de mangas, de jeux vidéos, dire plus de gros mots. Mes passions, mes rêves, j'ai tout enterré au fond de moi, dans un berceau impénétrable. Quand je rentrais chez moi, je me sentais étrangère. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je paraissais souriante à l'extérieur alors que le changement me ravageait de l'intérieur. J'étais désagréable sans le vouloir. Je me sentais incomprise alors que je n'en parlais même pas autour de moi.  
Puis elles m'ont dit de laisser tomber Céléna, la cinquième filles de notre classe, me faisant comprendre qu'elles me laisseraient tomber et feraient tourner des rumeurs sur moi. J'ai alors envoyé un message à Céléna lui disant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle aille vers d'autres personnes, que je m'excusais mais que ce serait mieux qu'on ne parle plus ensemble. Quand elle est venue me voir le lendemain pour qu'on s'explique, les trois autres pouffaient dans mon dos en attendant que j'envoie promener la pauvre brune. Mais je l'ai ignorée. Telle une garce. Et elle est partie.  
Mais tout au long de l'année j'ai quand même continué de parler avec elle de temps en temps. Si j'avais su...

Une semaine où j'étais malade, je ne suis donc pas allée au lycée. En revenant, Chloé m'ignorait totalement, se moquant même parfois de moi dans la chambre. Après tous les efforts que j'avais fait. Alors elles ont commencées à me laisser de côté, Malou et Caroline bien trop hypocrites et tenant bien trop à leur intégration pour venir me voir. J'étais seule, ce que je détestais le plus, à la vue de tous. Je voulais disparaître. Je ne compte plus les nuits à pleurer, la tête enfoncée dans mon oreiller pour étouffer au maximum mes sanglots. Moi qui avait toujours été là pour elles, à écouter leurs problèmes et à les réconforter. Elles me tournaient le dos sans scrupules. Mais elles me laissaient manger avec elle.  
Un soir, Chloé s'est mise à dire qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, que c'était compréhensible et donc normal de ne plus traîner avec moi. Et pour ajouter à son numéro, elle a proposé aux filles de manger avec moi, mais que elle, elle mangerait seule ce soir même. Il restait une heure d'étude avant le repas. Caroline et moi en soutien de maths, et Malou et Chloé en étude en chambre. Quand ça a sonné, alors que nous nous dirigions vers nos activités respectives, Malou et Caroline sont venues me voir pour me dire qu'elles mangeraient avec Chloé. Qu'elle était plus importante à leurs yeux que moi. Que je leur rappelais quelque chose en elle-même qu'elles n'aimaient pas. Puis elles m'ont laissée là.  
J'ai cru que j'allais m'effondrer en larme. Mais je me suis retenue et suis simplement aller en soutien. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher mes larmes de rouler en silence. J'ai fait tout ce qu'on me demandait, et personne ne m'a prêté attention heureusement.  
Mais à la fin de l'heure, j'ai laissé tout le monde partir devant et je me suis effondrée en larmes dans la cage d'escalier. Caroline est revenue subitement pour me prendre dans ses bras, en me disant que je lui faisais de la peine et que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Mais le mal était fait, et elle est allé manger avec Chloé et Malou comme si de rien n'était. Je ne suis pas allé manger, j'avais tellement honte d'être seule, à déambuler dans le hall... Je me suis mise entre les casiers au fond du couloir et j'ai pleuré toute la soirée.

En janvier, je me suis fais une fracture au pied à l'équitation. Ce n'est toujours pas guéris. Elles étaient revenues vers moi, et j'avais pardonné comme une imbécile.  
J'ai eu 4 semaines de plâtre. A chaque fois que je croisais les mecs qui au début d'année m'en avaient fait baver avec le loup, me shootaient dans les béquilles, alors que j'avais déjà du mal à marcher avec. Un soir où j'attendais que les filles de ma chambre apporte les plateaux à table, j'ai décidé d'aller leur chercher un pot à eau. En le ramenant et m'asseyant, j'ai vu un des mecs, toujours les mêmes, me faire signe. J'ai gardé mon pot à eau en main et il s'est approché pour me le prendre. Je n'ai pas bougé et suis restée assise alors qu'il tirait dessus pour l'emmener avec lui. Ne lâchant toujours pas, je vis bientôt tous ses potes autour de moi, me poussant et en me disant de lâcher la carafe. Ce que j'ai fais en leur jetant dessus. J'ai eu peur, face à ces garçons qui faisaient de la box et mon pied dans le plâtre. J'ai réussi à les faire nettoyer en interpellant un surveillant qui passait et qui regardait l'eau au sol.

Je passe beaucoup d'événements, comme l'eau gelée qu'on me jetait pardessus la porte de la douche, les vannes sur moi qui occupait toute la soirée, le bal du carnaval que j'ai passé assise sur le bord à cause de mon plâtre, des moqueries sur mes cheveux alors que le dimanche soir je passais des soirées entières à appliquer des coiffures que j'avais vu en tuto...

Un jour où je n'étais pas au lycée à cause de mon pied, je reçois un message de Caroline me disant que Céléna venait de porter plainte. Pour harcèlement. J'avais tellement peur de retourner au lycée... Quand j'y suis revenue, je suis allée voir Céléna pour lui demander des explications. Elle m'a dit qu'après mon message, elle avait vécu six mois d'enfer, qu'elle prenait des cachets pour dormir et qu'elle allait voir le psy. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Elle avait réussi à se retrouver des amies pourtant, avec qui elle semblait bien s'entendre...  
Mais ce n'était pas tout. Elle disait aussi que dans la classe, nous nous asseyions loin d'elle et changions de place quand elle se mettait près de nous. Ce qui était absolument faux. Nous avons eu droit à des heures avec la CPE, Céléna et notre groupe, car nous étions toutes visées, ainsi que des réunions de classe. Alors qu'on demandait à Céléna tous les jours si elle allait mieux, elle nous répondait que oui, qu'elle commençait à manger à nouveau, qu'elle ne prenait quasiment plus ses cachets pour dormir... Et pendant le dernier rendez-vous fixé avec la CPE, elle a dit que c'était toujours aussi dur, qu'elle prenait toujours ses cachets, qu'elle ne mangeait pas et qu'elle n'allait pas mieux. Nous ne comprenions plus rien.  
Puis vint la réunion de fin de trimestre. Etant déléguée avec Caroline, nous y sommes allés. Normal me direz-vous. Alors que la CPE affirmait que nous réglions l'affaire Céléna entre nous, une représentante des parents d'élèves est venue affirmer que la mère de la jeune fille avait amené un portable avec des preuves de messages récents, insultant, déplacés et qu'elle ne voyait pas la plainte sans suite, voulant qu'on soit punies pour quelque chose que nous n'avions pas fait. Elle nous fixait en nous pointant du doigt et en nous accusant sans retenue. Caroline a fait une crise d'angoisse et s'est mise à pleurer.  
Alors que les professeurs tentaient de calmer le jeu, le directeur adjoint a frappé du point sur la table. Il était écarlate.

" On parle de respect des élèves envers les adultes, mais les adultes aussi doivent respecter les élèves ! "

La représentante de mère d'élèves s'est alors excusé. Et la réunion a pu continuer.

C'est là que j'ai failli commettre ce que j'aurais pu regretter. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout me tombait dessus comme ça. Comment j'avais pu pleurer autant en une année, et redouter si fort de me rendre à mon lycée. Une petite lueur se mit alors à scintiller faiblement. Je connaissais déjà YouTube et Superbrioche depuis plusieurs années.  
Mais là, c'était comme si je redécouvrais la plateforme. Ainsi que ce youtuber. Il me faisait rire à chaque vidéo, je grillais mon pauvre forfait pour ne pas louper les actualités de sa chaîne... Je lui dessinais des fanart, m'imaginant déjà lui donner en convention. Il rendait mes semaines plus légères, il me gardait la tête hors de l'eau parmi tous ceux qui cherchaient à l'écraser sous les flots de mes larmes.  
Il était ce dont j'avais toujours eu besoin, mon espoir dans ce ciel noir. On pourrait littéralement me traiter de fangirl. Et je l'assumerais, car il m'a sûrement sauvé la vie. Il était ce dont je n'avais pas le droit de parler au lycée. Et à qui de toute façon ? Je n'avais personne là-bas.  
Ce filles qui changeaient sans arrêt d'avis me fatiguait, alors que j'avais toujours fait de mon mieux pour que leur sourire ne fane jamais. Le mien mourait de jour en jour, et mes amis extérieurs étaient terriblement inquiets.

Et vint cette nuit où je ne pu dormir. Je me tournais et me retournais. Mon ventre me déchirait de par la douleur qu'il diffusait en moi. J'ai avalé un doliprane 1000 qui n'a servis à rien. J'ai bu, fais les cents pas en prenant soin de ne réveiller personne dans la chambre.  
Au matin j'ai bouclé ma valise. J'avais tellement mal que j'ai appelé mes parents en pleurs.  
Je suis allée directement chez le médecin avec ma mère. J'avais une gastrite, liée au stress, s'ajoutant à ma fracture. Le médecin d'ailleurs ne comprenait pas comment je pouvais en avoir une si jeune.

Maintenant, je ne dors plus la nuit. Mais le médecin a refuser de me donner des médicaments. Ma famille a d'énormes problèmes. Brioche, mais aussi Siphano, Unster, Mrbboy, Markiplier, Squeezie, Cry, NT, Kigyar et encore tellement de monde, m'ont aidé à faire face, font que je suis encore là en ce moment même.  
J'ai certes, l'autre soir, usé de la lame d'une paire de ciseau sur mes avants bras et sur mon torse. Mais je n'ai pas atteint le sang. Je n'y arrive pas, et ce n'est sans doute pas plus mal. Je vais devoir allez voir la psy.  
J'y retourne dans quelques jours. Il me reste encore deux ans, coincée dans ce lycée. Mais c'est pour mon avenir que j'y suis. Si vous aussi ça ne va pas, que vous n'êtes pas très bien, parlez-en moi. Et sachez que plus vite vous aurez vos diplômes, plus vite vous serez libérés de l'endroit dans lequel vous êtes.

Merci de tout cœur Brioche d'être toi-même, et simplement toi. J'espère que tu continueras à éblouir tes abonnés encore longtemps ! Que tu aimes le melon ou non !  
Je ne te remercierais jamais assez, et je pense que ce n'est pas finis.

En espérant ne pas vous avoir ennuyés,  
Suki  
Je vous aime, merci d'être là à chaque sortie de fic ! (2 pour le moment - 3 du coups - mais voilà x'3)


End file.
